


Cravings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes to find John's gone to work... and his heat is early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Sherlock woke with a small groan. Judging by the light streaming in from the window it was near noon. He recalled going to bed just after John left for work, after spending the night finishing up an experiment. He stretched only to feel a flush creeping over himself. _Heat_. It was early.

Staring up at the ceiling, Sherlock muttered about biology. He should text John, tell his alpha to come home. But it had been some time since he’d experienced any of his heat alone. Pushing the blankets aside, Sherlock was glad he’d slept naked as he spread his legs.

He ran his hands down his own thighs, feeling the slick. Sherlock brought his fingers to his mouth to taste. John always told him he tasted amazing, but it didn’t taste like much at all. Still, he sucked on his fingers, other hand teasing his entrance.

Groaning, Sherlock pushed two fingers inside. He kept sucking his fingers as he thrust, for a moment trying to imagine what it would be like to be with two partners. John had watched some pornography of that four weeks earlier when Sherlock had been out of country on some business of Mycroft’s. It seemed that John had given up trying to hide his Internet history.

Of course his fingers were no match for an alpha cock, though maybe an omega or beta. He imagined John taking him, watching as he sucked off another. He could almost picture the heat in John’s eyes, the jealousy he’d try to control.

Suddenly, Sherlock gasped as his fingers brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves inside. He moved his other hand to his small cock and squeezed it, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing his pre-come. Sherlock pulled his hand almost all the way out before adding a third finger and thrusting in again, rocking his hips.

Eyes squeezing shut, Sherlock writhed on the bed as he pleasured himself. His fingers were long but even they couldn’t quite reach the spots an alpha cock could. Growling in frustration, panting desperately, he withdrew his fingers.

But that only made it worse. Now, he felt empty _and_ aching. Rolling off the bed, he made his way to the closet. He grabbed one of John’s jumpers and knelt so he could dig out a box he knew was still in here. Finally, he found it and opened it. There had been no need for heat toys since he and John had bonded. Logically, he knew he could still call his mate. But this needed to be done _now_.

Throwing the box open, he grabbed the first toy his hand landed on and shoved it into himself, crying out. It was unforgiving and not at all the same as the real thing, but it eased the ache. He clutched the jumper with his other hand and braced himself on the edge of the box, grinding back against the toy more than thrusting.

“Sherlock.” John’s voice behind him was somewhere between aroused and amused. With his nose full of the scent from the jumper, he hadn’t even smelled his mate enter Baker Street. Sherlock couldn’t even feel embarrassed at being caught kneeling in the closet with his arse full of silicon.

“Should have just called me,” said John without malice, moving forward and grabbing the base of the toy to pull it out. "Did you pick the purple one on purpose?" he asked, a teasing smile in his voice. 

"I was preoccupied and grabbed the first one," Sherlock groaned, feeling another wave of slick following the toy’s movement.

As soon as it came free, John’s short, thick fingers, so different from Sherlock's own, pushed the slick back into him. He slowly pumped his hand. “Can we make it to the bed or do you want me to take you right here?” he asked, breath hot on the back of Sherlock’s neck, making the omega shiver.

All Sherlock could do was offer an incoherent moan as an answer. John chuckled and nipped his skin before wrapping one strong arm around Sherlock’s waist and pulling him up and in the direction of the bed. “Come on,” John muttered. The alpha’s clothes rubbed against Sherlock’s skin; why was he still dressed?

Sherlock turned in John’s grasp, slipping back to his knees and yanking open his mate’s belt and trousers with surprising agility. “Sher-!” John was cut off as the omega pulled out his large cock and swallowed just the head.

“Christ.” John’s fingers tightened in Sherlock’s hair. He let him go for only a moment before yanking him off and to the side, pushing him down with one hand while the other got his trousers down.

Wiggling his arse at him, Sherlock leaned down on his forearms, thighs spread enticingly. John smacked one cheek as he finished undressing, then knelt behind him and thrust in all at once.

Sherlock groaned with pleasure. This was what he needed. John planted a hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned down as he took him. The room filled with the scent of their desire. John’s sweat and Sherlock’s slick and the sounds of skin on skin.

John’s free hand reached around to Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock moaned against the rug, eyes shut again, the whole world narrowed down to the points where John was touching him: shoulders, cock and arse. It was electric; it was everything he hadn’t known he needed.

“Almost there,” growled John, pulling nearly all the way out and grabbing Sherlock’s hips with both hands before slamming his knot home.

Sherlock shouted his pleasure, coming mostly on the hardwood, but a little on the rug. John filled him, squeezing his hips to almost bruising as he panted and ground against him.

Finally, John’s hips stilled. “Jesus, Sherlock,” he said, kissing his spine, tongue darting out to taste the salt of his skin.

“How did you know?” asked Sherlock, shivering and glancing over his shoulder.

“Mrs. Hudson called me. Said you needed my help with something.” He smiled and kissed Sherlock’s skin again. “I suppose she must have smelled your heat coming on.”

“She’ll be gone for a while, then,” said Sherlock, knees starting to ache on the floor.

“Mm, no doubt.” John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s sweat-damp hair. They stayed just like that for a few more long minutes until John’s knot finally went down.

“Go on, up into bed. I want to take you properly.”

Sherlock climbed up into it and lay on his back, giving him a wicked grin. “I thought you gave me a pretty proper rogering already.”

In answer, John ducked his head and bit the inside of his thigh before sucking it clean, making Sherlock nearly whimper. _Oh yes_ , thought Sherlock, this was much better than alone. He ran fingers through the strands of John’s hair. Sherlock smiled and moaned softly. A thought crossed his mind as John raised his head and knelt back. “We might have use for that toy,” said Sherlock.

“Oh?” John finished stripping and cocked his head at him.

“I watched that threesome video you watched.”

John’s grin turned predatory. “Did you now? Well, perhaps your heat isn’t the best time, but it’s something we can try later if you still want to.”

“If you insist on waiting,” Sherlock tried to sound bored, but instead it turned into a moan as another wave washed over him.

John crawled over him. “Lie back and think of England, love,” he said with a grin.

Sherlock snorted. “Not hardly. I will not think of Mycroft at a time like this.”

John laughed and kissed him deeply. Sherlock melted into his embrace, knowing that John would take care of him as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to humshappily, guixonlove and type40consultingdetective. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
